The Father Clings On - Mad Father Fanfic
by CheshireCatsFreedom
Summary: What if Dio sees Aya, after she became like her father. What she did with his sacrifice, her mother's sacrifice for her. What If Dio seeks revenge. "What If" The fanfiction I have been meaning to write. Before you reading this i want to tell you, I TOTALLY ship Aya and Dio. Please don't hate. Its just my point of view. My End. So sit back and read.
1. Chapter 1

Leaves rustled on the nearby trees, and _He_ could hear the dried twigs and leaves crunching up against his bare feet. _He_ was here to see her. With the last of Monica's magic, she was able to preserve Dio's soul. It was only fair, after all; he had suffered so much due to Alfred. But it took a lot of coaxing by Dio, to let Monica allow him to meet Aya.

"Aya." Even the words were pretty in themselves. He still remembered, years ago, how her violet eyes sparkled with happiness on seeing her pet rabbit. How they were bright, with unshed tears how her father's gruesome at the sight of horrifying deaths. Her eyes reflected what she was. An innocent girl, growing up in the wrong place. One glance at her, he vowed to himself, he would never let such innocent beauty get corrupted due to the evil atrocities of that man. He was hoping to see that innocent beauty beauty she gained from her mother. See her pretty face again. He had been keeping his distance for a long time.

How would she react? Would she still scream, like she did when she first saw the hateful scar her father had given him? Or would she smile and hug him? Did she remember the charm he gave her? Questions aroused within him, answers he would soon get. As he escaped the thick cover of trees and into shallow sunlight, he saw _her._ The woman who assisted Alfred in all he did. Never once cared or wondered about others pain. He did remember, she was also bought in the house as a test subject. She was thin and weak, probably on the verge to die. Everyone knew what would happen to her, so no one talked to her. She lacked the immense beauty that the doctor demanded. So it was easy to guess, either her body parts would be taken, or she would be killed instantly. Then one day the doctor came in and took her for examination. After that she was put with the old man, who was about to die. We were sure the doctor would finish them both tomorrow. Yet that did not happen.

"She's a healer, that girl", everyone said. And now she assisted the doctor in his insane experiments. Dio still remembered. He tried to run. He would've succeeded if that woman wouldn't have shot those knives towards him. He would have left that asylum and never returned. Never be pained again. But that did not happen.

He was surprised to see Maria in the woods. He wasn't surprised to see her alive, for he knew already that she escaped with Aya. But he did not expect to see her here. Surely, she did not live anywhere near Aya? Maria seemed to be in a horse cart, helping a girl up. The girl looked feeble and pained. _What is happening?_ Dio strained his ears, trying to eavesdrop their conversation. It was all in vain though he could hear bits and pieces. "_Poor. Free of charge. Treatment" _This was all he could here. Dio's heart began to violently slam against his chest. What is happening? He followed the cart and reached a house in the woods. Maria dropped the girl over there and said in a cheerful voice, "There it is Doctor Drevis' Clinic. Get yourself checked up would you? She does it all for free." With that she rode away, waving and smiling at her ride. The girl seemed nervous and reluctant but gradually knocked the door.

_There she was. Her body was covered in a blue gown with a white apron. She had gloves on her hands. She cut her lovely locks. But never mind, she still looked cute. But her eyes, her eyes were what did not change. The violet blaze, with brightness and twinkle. She had her smile on. It was Aya._

Dio stood paralyzed, trying to take in the moment. There she was, he had wanted to meet her all this time. All this time, waiting for the right time to meet her. But what was she doing, standing here like that? What did Maria mean by Doctor Drevis? Surely, she did not mean Aya? Dio tried to imagine little Aya, scared to her death, of the moving corpses. Aya, a _doctor?_ I guess she has changed more than I thought. Aya seemed to be taking the girl inside the cottage. Dio decided to peek through the window. He saw Aya asking the girl to lie on the table for her to examine. But what he did not miss was her complimenting the girl on her eyes. Up on close when I could see them, she did have beautiful eyes. Green but not cat-alike, like Maria. They were evergreen, with a tingle of olive. Just as he got out of his day dream he saw Aya injecting her arm, what he thought was anesthesia. But his sharp eye caught the tinge of green in the gold-orange liquid. It wasn't anesthesia, it was death poison.

He remembered the color of the poison; his friends were injected with it, right in front of his very eye. As soon the girl fell unconscious, without second thought Aya took a scalpel and dug into her eyes.

_She had promised. Promised to value the deaths of those who died due to the evil of her father. To value death itself. Death. She barely escaped her own. She was comfortable with a chainsaw. I do remember. But did it have to lead here? Why, where was I wrong? What did I not do to protect her? Protect her from her father. But something of his still clings on. I promised Monica, to finish all of him. _He clenched his fists until they became white._ Anger. Hatred. Revenge. All directed towards Aya. And that's when he thought. If Aya is that part that clings on, then she shall go._


	2. Chapter 2

_It will end._

Dio had told Monica about the woods. What he saw, what he heard. Slowly but gradually, it all settled into Monica. She looked around and found a perfume on

the table in her study and fumbled with it. It was all true then. Aya, like her father. Killed people for fun. For experiments. The whole thing was sickening. The

whole reason the curse was put into its being was because she wanted to punish Alfred, punish him of all he did to people, what he intended to do with Aya.

And now her only precious, doing all this? All at once Monica turned towards Dio. He stood as he always did, his head slightly bowed. Only some spirits had the

power to curse, though all had some hatred in them. Very rare were those who are happy when they die. Contended. But specialty are those who have the

power to curse. So far there had been only two other spirits with the power to curse. Monica had been the third. She had a lot of power. She was superior. It

was only fitting that she had a lot of respect.

But right now what Dio saw would hurt even the most stone-hearted person. The hurt, anger and sadness in Monica's eyes were unforgettable. Dio looked up

at Monica and shuddered. He had never seen such a sight before. At that moment Dio knew, that even Monica knew, the decision was to be made. And it was

to be made fast.

After Dio looked at Monica, she dismissed him with a curt, "You may leave." But now he was summoned back to Monica's study by the Blue Spirit. The ones

contended after their death became Blue Spirits. They were extremely rare and very respected. But due to their good nature and contended life, they

demanded not be treated any different than a normal spirit. But they only worked for the Cursing Spirits. It was an honor to be assisted by a Blue Spirit. But Dio

was so often called in Monica's office that he was used to these spirits now. He even joked around with them. But now wasn't a time to joke around. So when

the Blue Spirit jokingly said, "There is a fire breathing dragon in Monica's study, be careful or you'll be scorched!" Dio glared and the Blue Spirit and bitterly

replied with a "Shut it you oaf!" Then realizing his mistake, he mumbled an apology, that the Blue Spirit accepted graciously, but Dio still did not talk on their

way to the study. He was anxious for he was afraid he already knew what Monica would ask for.

As he entered the study, Monica asked for the Blue Spirit to leave, thanking him for his work. Then she grimly turned towards Dio. He braced himself as she

began.

"Dio, you have done me many favors yet I think this one is too much. I never wished this future of Aya, the girl who cared for her pet rabbit more than anything

in the world, the girl who cried when her mother cried; I just wanted a safe future for her. I just wanted her to be safe, I-." Monica stopped, and taking deep

breaths (as if that hid the sight of her fresh tears) continued, "I- I just, I want no more suffering, no more pain. No more, any of this. I should have killed him

when I could. Clicked that filthy human and quenched his thirst for this cursed experiment right then. Forever. I was just too scared for her. But I guess I was

wrong... Well then I guess we both know what you need to do, I-." She winced at looked expectantly at Dio.

Dio nodded.

"Just please, make it fast and bearable, I beg of you."

Dio nodded, and bravely, made eye contact with Monica. He replied with a warrior voice, "Milady, do not worry, I shall grant Aya the end you want for her. Her soul shall never enter these abodes yet, it shall be contended."

"Dio, I am so sorry, I knew how you felt about Aya and-."

"Duties first Milady. And after all she broke her promise. She chose the path. Consequences are a must."

"Please, before whatever you do, summon me just once, I-."

"You shall be summoned by a Blue Spirit Milady."

Dio turned to go out of the room, when Monica stopped him.

"Dio J-Just, please I-.."

"I shall take care of her with all my life."

"Thank you." But he voice was barely audible.

As Dio quietly closed the door behind him he could undoubtedly hear the Monica's sobs.

That was the moment when he actually wondered,

_Could I really do it?_

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER :D If you did please leave behind a review! If you want to stay tuned to this story, please follow. This is nowhere near the end.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't pass" Maria replied grimly. "Well I didn't ask you, I told you to move." Dio replied smoothly. A little laugh played over Maria's lips. "Looks like you did not learn anything from your past experience Dio. I thought maybe you did. Well Guess I was wrong after all." Maria produced some sharp knives from the pocket of her dress. "I remembered to keep these after my encounter with you at all times." Maria laughed in scorn. Anger hit Dio like a wild Ox. He charged at Maria, pinning her to the ground. "I'll kill you!" he shouted in anger. Maria simply smiled and with one graceful move cut Dio's hand.

(Sorry I forgot to mention. Due to the reborn of Monica's curse, Dio was able to live again. Now he has a body)

Dio screamed at agony and clutched his hand. Maria, seeing the advantage rolled over. Dio fell to the ground and Maria pinned him to the ground instead. She put both her heels right on his wrists, putting one of it in the gash of his newly made wound. Dio winced in agony. Maria smiled and replied, "Now, now we mustn't take harsh actions should we?" She gracefully un-wrapped the bandage from his eye, and his ugly scar was visible again. "My, this was an ugly scar wasn't it? I remember you got it when I threw those knives at you. Well it was your entire fault. You shouldn't have run, you know. How about memorizing the pain? IT WOULD HELP YOU REMEMBER YOU SHOULDN'T INTERFERE IN OTHERS BUSINESS!" she shouted. She took the knife and stabbed the wound of the eye. She ruthlessly rotated the knife around, doubling the pain. Dio screamed. "Maybe we should try the other eye. Perhaps it will pain less." She smiled wickedly. Dio braced himself for the worse. Just as he felt the metallic tip touch his eyeball, it stopped. He heard the knife fall at his side. He looked and saw Maria staring at him, her eyes glassy. Dio did not understand but then he realized, her hands were around her throat. Like.. Like someone was strangling her. She made a few choking voices and then heard a child's voice. "That's how you killed me right? Strangled me, choked me! All I wanted was to stay alive! I just wanted to meet my Mama! You killed me!" the voice angered from behind. Maria tried to say something, but Dio could not understand. "You thought yourself above us all, just because the stupid doctor spared you! Well, I won't do that mistake!" Dio heard the crunching of bone. The spirit twisted her neck and Maria fell down, all life drained from her, her eyes glassy. Dio saw a little kid behind her. With innocent eyes, he replied, "Avenge us, Kill her." And vanished.


End file.
